London Bridges
by harabb1979
Summary: Post-Coin Toss Harm/Jen Fic


_Ok here's another Harm/Jen for everyone. This one is set after the coin toss, which Harm won. However, despite that, Mac refused to resign her commission, so Harm and Mattie went to London alone. I forgot how old Mattie was in canon, so I made her a sixteen year old High School junior, taking senior level courses in some subjects. This is another one-shot. I own nothing but my own career, opinions, Alaina and Brandon Hughes (in a manner of speaking—look up the filmography of Alan Rickman)_

"Hey, Dad, you home yet?" Mattie Grace Rabb called out as she maneuvered her wheelchair into the living room of the house that she shared with her adoptive father.

"I'm in the office, Mattie," came a familiar voice from the back of the house. Moments later, Captain Harmon Rabb walked into the kitchen, placing his coffee cup in the sink. "How was school today?" Mattie grinned as Harm took her backpack from the chair and set it on the table.

"Great. I got asked to take part in a dual-credit program with Oxford University. My teachers said that my grades are high enough in Math, Physics, and English, so that I can take college level courses this next year and a half at Oxford. The credits will let me graduate High school and do my freshman year at college at the same time." Harm looked at the expression on his daughter's face and smirked.

"I don't know Mattie. All those college boys…I might have to get a few extra magazines…"

"DAD!! Please, please let me sign up for this." Harm laughed and leaned down to hug her.

"Of course you can sign up. I assume that it starts after Christmas?" Mattie nodded.

"There's an orientation for us and the first group of college students that came here from the US for the Spring study abroad program on Thursday." Harm nodded and signed the forms giving Mattie permission to participate.

Thursday morning, Mattie had just gotten into the conference room when the meeting started. Dr. Evans, the Oxford professor in charge of both groups stood in front of the crowded room.

"I'm going to start by calling roll to see who all is here. I'd like you to stand when your name is called and say present. First, our dual credit students: Anderson, Joseph Michael…" Mattie looked at her friends, waiting for her own name.

"Rabb, Mathilda Grace?" A gasp came from the back of the room, but few noticed it. Mattie was too busy trying to stand to even pay attention.

"Present, ma'am," Mattie called out, raising her hand. "I have a little problem with the standing part at the moment." The professor looked at Mattie and smiled.

"That's quite all right, Miss Rabb." Pretty soon, it was time for the study abroad students, and Mattie was in shock when a familiar name was called.

"Coates, Jennifer Elizabeth?" Mattie's head swiveled and saw her former roommate grinning at her.

"Present, ma'am. Hiya Mattie!" Dr. Evans looked between the two, and smiled.

"I take it that the two of you are acquainted?" Jen nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Mattie's dad and I used to work together, and she and I became friends."

"Well then Miss Rabb, I guess that you will not need me to assign someone to assist you. Miss Coates, I will take the liberty of arranging your schedule so that your classes will be in close proximity of Miss Rabb's." The orientation went on, and when they broke for lunch, Jen immediately walked over to Mattie.

"Oh my God, Jen! I can't believe you're here. I thought that you were going to San Diego?" Jen shook her head firmly.

"After what she did to your dad, there was no way in hell I was working for that woman. My enlistment ended three months after you guys left, and I decided not to re-up, but to go to school full-time. When the school offered the semester in England program, I saved up the last of the money I got from separating and accepted. I was planning on looking you guys up after Christmas, but…" Both started laughing before Jen grew serious again. "How is he doing, Mattie?" The sixteen year old shook her head.

"He tries to hide it, Jen, but I know that he's lonely. None of his friends came with him, and the only ones who really try to help him are Ally and Brandon, but with the Navy rules about fraternization, there's only so much that they can do."

"Ally and Brandon are here?" Mattie nodded.

"They both complain that the food here is too bland and boring, but I know they love being in London." Jen laughed and nodded.

"Well, they're both from New Orleans, so they like all that spicy Cajun stuff." Suddenly, Mattie's eyes lit up and a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Jen, where are you staying right now?"

"I was supposed to have a host family, but something came up, so I'm at a student hostel at the moment. Why?"

"Want to help me prank Dad?" Jen looked at her askance until Mattie explained her plan. Jen laughingly agreed, and both took the bus back to Mattie's house.

"Hey Dad, you home?"

"Be right out, Mattie."

"Dad, I found her at school. She's really sweet and cute. Can we keep her?"

"Mattie, you know very well that we can't have a pet until you are able to help me take care of it." Harm's voice was getting closer, and it was Jen's cue.

"Please, sir. I promise that I'm housebroken and I won't pee on the carpet." Harm came into the doorway halfway through Jen's sentence and his face broke out into the biggest smile Mattie had seen since before they left D.C.

"Jen?! What are you…when did…" Laughing, Jen explained what had happened over the past ten months to Harm, who was completely ecstatic. He had been missing everyone, and even though both Bud and Harriet e-mailed regularly, it was wonderful to see another familiar face.

"Dad, Jen has to stay with a host family while here in London. Can she stay with us, please?"

"Do either of you really need to ask? Jen, you are more than welcome to stay with us. This house is huge, so why don't you pick a bedroom and we'll go to wherever you are staying right now and get your stuff. I was worried about Mattie at Oxford without anyone she knows, but with you there too…" Harm's voice trailed off and he pulled Jen into a massive hug. "God, Jen, you don't know how wonderful it is to see you." Pausing, he looked at her smiling face, and pulled back slightly. "If I remember correctly, you were friends with Staff Sergeant and LN1 Hughes?" Jen nodded.

"They don't know that I'm here yet either." Harm nodded and sat down in one of the dining room chairs.

"Do you want to surprise Ally like the two of you did to me today?"

The next morning, Harm had to be careful not to give away the secret to his far too perceptive Legalman.

"LN1, remember how I told you that Mattie was accepted into the dual-credit program at Oxford?" Ally Hughes nodded and looked at her CO.

"Yes, sir."

"As part of that, we will be hosting a student from Georgetown University who is here for the semester abroad program. I'm having Mattie bring her by at 1000." Ally nodded, and the office resumed working at its usual hum. At five minutes until ten, Harm opened the door of his office so that he could enjoy the show that was about to commence. Precisely at 1000, the elevator chimed and Harm watched as Jen pushed Mattie's chair towards Ally Hughes' desk.

"Mattie Rabb and Jennifer Coates to see Captain Rabb," Jen announced.

"He's…" The voice finally registered with Ally, who jumped to her feet and squealed loudly enough to draw everyone's attention.

"JEN!!!!" Ally hugged Jen, and looked between her friend, her CO, and said CO's daughter in shock. "You're the Captain's new exchange student?!"

"I thought that you might like a little surprise, LN1," Harm said with a smile. "These two pranked me last night." Ally looked at Mattie and Jen, the twinkle in her eyes belying the stern expression on her mouth.

"What did you two do?" Mattie laughed.

"Dad was in the back when we came in, so I called out saying that I found something cute and sweet and asking to keep her. Dad said no pets until I'm better, then Jen said that she was housebroken and promised not to pee on the carpet." Ally cracked up, laughing at the mental image. She was thrilled with the smile on Captain Rabb's face, something that had been so rare since he had left JAG Headquarters back in April.

Harm secured everyone early that afternoon, as the forecast had predicted that over a foot of snow would be dumped on the area within the next few hours. On the way home, Mattie and Jen convinced him to stop and pick up a Christmas tree and decorations, something that he had planned to do anyway. Once they arrived back at the house, the snowfall was getting heavier, so Mattie went on in while Harm and Jen got the tree and decorations out of the back of the car.

As time passed, the unusual family grew closer, and Mattie saw the sparks flying between the two adults. Unfortunately, both were afraid of making the first move after everything that had happened. Jen was given the opportunity to continue her studies at Oxford, rather than return home, and bolstered by Mattie and Harm's encouragement, eagerly accepted. Seven months after Jen had moved in, Mattie had had enough. She was finally out of her wheelchair, and able to walk with a cane. As soon as Jen came home, Mattie asked her to come to her bedroom and Jen obliged, following Mattie to the back of the house.

When they first got to London, Harm had bought a baby monitor so that he would be able to assist Mattie if she needed help, without hovering and infringing on her privacy. Mattie had found them, hid the primary in her bedroom and the receiver in Harm's office so that he could hear the entire conversation.

"Jen, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while. Do you love Dad?" Both Harm and Jen were stunned at the question, for different reasons. Harm thought his adopted daughter was crazy if she thought a beautiful young woman like Jen, who was only in her early thirties, could possibly be in love with a 42 year old washed up pilot turned lawyer. He had fallen for Jen, but refused to say anything, fearing that it would drive her away. If he could only have her as a friend, well, it was better than not having her at all.

Jen, on the other hand, wondered if she had been that obvious. At the panicked look in Jen's eyes, Mattie placed a hand on her arm. "Just tell me the truth, Jen. Are you in love with him?" Harm thought his heart would stop when he heard the soft voice of Jennifer Coates.

"Yes, Mattie, yes. I'm in love with Harm. I've loved him for a long time. I didn't want to say anything, because I don't want to lose you guys. Harm is probably the only man that I've ever loved, and sometimes I wish that I could summon enough courage to tell him, but I couldn't bear to make him uncomfortable." Mattie smiled and hugged Jen.

"He loves you too, you know. He's just been hurt so much, that he doesn't want to scare you away." Jen shook her head, and neither she nor Mattie noticed Harm standing in the doorway.

"Mattie, your dad couldn't… I wish you were right, but…"

"She is right." Both Mattie and Jen looked at Harm, his eyes slightly damp. "Mathilda Grace Rabb, we're going to talk later about you sneaking things out of my desk, but for now…Jen, I think that you and I need to talk."

Jen nodded and stood up. As soon as the door closed behind the two adults, Mattie pumped her fist in the air. Success!

Harm placed his hand on the small of Jen's back as he led her into the living room. Locking eyes with her, Harm brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Jen, I want to apologize." She looked at him and tilted her head to the side, slightly confused.

"Why do you need to apologize?" Harm tilted his face closer to hers.

"I apologize for not having the courage to do this a lot sooner." Harm slanted his mouth across hers, capturing her lips in a kiss that left them both breathless. The need for oxygen became paramount, forcing them to break apart.

"Apology accepted," Jen murmured. "I'm sorry for not doing this sooner." She pulled his body closer to her, and started kissing him for all that she was worth. Her hands splayed across his back, and she moaned when one of his large hands made its way up to cup one of her breasts. Harm was kissing her throat when a voice made them break apart quickly.

"As happy as I am to see you two together, there are bedrooms in this house, you know." Harm and Jen both turned bright red as they turned to see Mattie leaning on her cane, grinning at them both.

Harm couldn't bring himself to punish Mattie for what she had done, even though she knew that his desk was off-limits. It had been for a good cause, and two weeks after the baby monitor incident, Harm was supposed to attend the annual Fourth of July party at the American Embassy and asked Jen to accompany him. As she was getting dressed, Harm slipped a box out of the top drawer in his dresser. When Jen came out, he smiled.

"You're gorgeous Jen, but I was wondering if I could make a small addition?" He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring and dropped to both knees.

"Jen, I…marry me, please?" A tear slid down Jen's cheek and her throat constricted. All she could do was nod. As he stood back up, Harm pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her hand.

"I love you, Harm," Jen whispered into his shoulder. "I love you so much." She felt his tears dripping into her hair as he rested his chin on her head. She tilted her chin up, and he obliged her silent request. They left for the party a half hour later, since Jen had to redo her makeup, which had tear tracks streaking through it.

That night, Harm and Jen returned home to an empty house, since Mattie was spending the weekend with one of her friends from school. As Harm walked in, he removed his mess dress jacket and watched as Jen pulled the pins from her hair, allowing it to flow down her back. She turned to face him, a loving smile on her beautiful face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jen asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Just wondering what I did so right to deserve you," Harm said quietly, leaning down to kiss her. Jen was the first to pull away slightly.

"Harm?"

"Mmm…"

"Make love to me." No other words were needed as Harm lifted Jen up and carried her toward the back of the house. They hadn't consummated their relationship yet, and Jen didn't want to wait any longer.

Once they reached his bedroom, her shoes having fallen off somewhere in the hallway, Harm set her stockinged feet onto the carpet. She began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt while he reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. As soon as Jen felt the air on her back, she stepped away from Harm, allowing her gown to pool on the floor at her feet. His eyes turned sapphire as they took in the sight of her in a lacy strapless bra, matching panties, and thigh-high stockings. Jen smiled as her hands pushed his shirt down his arms.

"I think that you're a little overdressed." Harm smiled and his shirt and slacks joined her dress on the carpet, followed by her bra. Jen gasped, and then moaned as Harm's mouth trailed from her mouth to her breasts. He laved both of them with his tongue as his hand slid under her panties. Harm began kissing his way down her body, using his hands and mouth to remove her panties and stockings, before placing more kisses on her, starting at her feet and moving up. Once he reached the small triangle of curls between her thighs, Harm used both arms and hands to hold Jen still as he devoured her.

It didn't take Jen very long to feel the explosion, as her body writhed in ecstasy while Harm's talented mouth and tongue began to travel back up toward her breasts.

"Harm, please…I need you, please…" Harm positioned himself at her entrance before slowly moving inside. He knew that he wasn't exactly small, and he wanted tonight to be all about Jen. As soon as he was fully sheathed inside of her, Harm rested on his elbows to allow Jen to adjust to his size. She started to move, and he began to match her rhythm. Remaining inside Jen's body, Harm turned them both over so that Jen could set the pace. She began moving, faster and faster, and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He reached down to where their bodies joined, and with a few gentle flicks of his thumb, ensured that they reached oblivion together. Jen collapsed on top of him, and before he fell asleep, all Harm could think was that Heaven had to be overrated, since he had his own angel right there.

After Mattie got home the following day, the three began to make arrangements for their wedding. They were able to get everything set, and after reading what Mattie had written on a sheet of notebook paper, sent the most uniquely worded wedding invitations that any of their guests had ever seen. Harm had called the Roberts and General Cresswell, but for a few other people, it would be a complete shock. Mattie and Jen's vindictive sides came to the forefront, however, when they arranged for a certain Marine to receive her invitation after the wedding took place.

On September 20th, Sarah Mackenzie opened her mailbox to find a heavy envelope amongst the bills and issue of Marine Corps Times. Opening it, her furious screams could be heard through the neighborhood as the card inside fell to the tile floor.

_**Miss Mathilda Grace Rabb requests the honour **_

_**Of your presence at the marriage of her father**_

_**Harmon David Rabb, Jr. **_

_**CAPT, United States Navy**_

_**To**_

_**Miss Jennifer Elizabeth Coates**_

_**On Saturday, September 15, 2006 at 5:00pm**_

_**At the US Embassy, London, England**_

_**Reception to follow**_


End file.
